Lost in Seaview Cave
by LazyRetroWeasel
Summary: A new story in the Pokemon Universe set in Rose Petal town following two police officers - Officer Melissa and Rookie Officer Sam - and their Growlithe, Sniffers. On the case to find a lost Pokemon Trainer, their journey begins at Seaview Cave...


"It's dark in there," Officer Sam said, squinting into the cave. "Really, really dark."

"Are you scared?" grinned Melissa grinned from beneath her police cap. She flicked on the torch and shone it around, examining the interior. Jagged stalactites hung down from the ceiling like knives at the floor. A damp, green moss covered the surface close to the entrance, but was replaced by a cold, grey stone the deeper in your go. The whole place made Sam feel like he was staring in to the open mouth a monster, getting ready to swallow him up. He shivered despite the midday sun beating down on them.

Something warm rubbed against Sam's leg. He looked down and the large blue eyes of Sniffers, their unit's Growlithe, stared back up at him. The Pokémon nuzzled him in the leg and he ran his hands through its orange fur.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Sam asked.

"We were told to check out Seaview cave," Melissa said, waving her torch around. "There's the cave and…" she spun on the spot. "…there's the sea." They had been hiking all day up the small mountain that loomed over Rosebud town. Now, at the end of the winding path that Sam had thought was far too long, they had found themselves about half way up, stuck outside the cave they were sent to investigate.

"I'm just worried about Sniffers," Sam lied. "What if he hurts himself?"

Melissa snorted. "He's had more years on the force than you," she said, turning back to the cave. She sighed as she saw that the tunnel took a sharp turn to the left about twenty metres in. They couldn't see any further. "It's more likely you're going to trip over something and break your neck than Sniffers."

Melissa looked back. Sam had gone white as a sheet. She bit back a laugh, trying to stay professional.

"I mean, that probably won't happen," she added quickly. Sniffers barked encouragingly, his pink tongue flopping out of his mouth.

Sam rapidly changed the subject, kicking up some dust from the path. "What do you think happened?" he asked.

Melissa shrugged. "I don't know. Could be anything. Kids these days all want to be Pokémon Masters or whatever. I hear some are getting their first Pokémon as young as ten. It's crazy."

Sam watched as she idly stroked the pokéballs on her belt and spoke about children like she wasn't one just a few years earlier. It was her fast progression through the ranks of the police for that had landed Melissa the job as his babysitter. "Taking the rookie out to stretch his legs" is how Officer Jenny had put it. Sam's legs definitely felt stretched after walking up that hill.

"They go running around everywhere, battling their pokémon and causing all kinds of havoc." Melissa continued, taking a few tentative steps into the cave. "I'm surprised it took this long for someone to go missing. I just hope..." her voice drifted away as she glanced back at Sam. She left the words unspoken. No one wanted to think about worst case scenario. Not yet.

Sam nodded and knelt down, patting Sniffers on the head. Sniffers rested his head on Sam's knee and licked the tips of his fingers. Sometimes Sam wondered if Sniffers knew exactly what they were talking about.

Melissa let out a loud sigh, and flicked her torch off. "Where is the ranger?" she snapped, stepping back out into the sunlight. "She should be here by now."

Both officers looked back down into the forest they had just walked through. It was a good couple of hours hike back to the road. They listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the nearby shore. Somewhere close, a Pidgey squawked before the forest settled back into silence.

Sam clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. "So..." he said.

Melissa paced across the mouth of the cave, looked at her watch and growled. It was nearing one. The ranger was late. Very late.

She came to a decision.

"We're going to have to go in without her." Melissa sighed. She picked up the pack that rested on the floor beside her and flicked her torch back on, taking a step into the cave.

"Um… what?" Sam said, grabbing her shoulder. "Weren't we just talking about me breaking my neck just a few seconds ago? We should wait for the trained professional to tell us where to go. You know, the professional? Who is trained? Trained to do stuff like this?" he paused. "You're completely ignoring me aren't you?"

Melissa was already half way into the cave when she spun on her heels and beckoned Sam to follow. "A kid is in trouble. We haven't got time to wait on some lazy ranger!" She turned back. "Now come on! Try not to trip on a Geodude."

She stalked off into the cave, the light from her torch disappearing with her as she rounded the corner.

Sam looked down at Sniffers. The Growlithe glanced between him and Melissa before barking encouragingly and bouncing into the cave behind her.

Sam glanced back down the trail one final time. "Alright, alright," he grumbled. "I'm coming!"


End file.
